The Hero Always Gets the Girl
by livingIngray
Summary: Ron feels as that in the end of this whole journey Harry and Hermione will end up together. Because the hero always gets the girl. But will a conversation with Snape convince him that this is not always true?


Title: The hero always gets the girl

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Time Period: Late 5th Year

Status: Complete, Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I did own it Ron and Draco would be all mine ^^.

Summary: Ron feels as that in the end of this whole journey Harry and Hermione will end up together. Because the hero always gets the girl. But will a conversation with Snape convince him that this is not always true?

Ron stared at Hermione as she giggled at a joke Harry had made about how Draco must have been giving Snape sexual favors in order to get a good grade in Potions.

If Ron had made the same joke Hermione would have probably yelled at him and made some scathing remark about how he should focus on his studies instead of paying attention to how Draco was doing.

But of course when Harry said the joke, it was the funniest thing in the world. Because after all he was Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the Chosen One. And Ron was just well...he was just Ron. Nothing special; he only happened to be the best friend of the Chosen One. The sidekick to the Hero. And the Hero always got the girl. This phenomena was seen in every wizarding comic and in every bedtime story his mum ever read to him when he was little.

"...and the witch and the wizard who saved the world lived happily ever after."

And of course there was no mention of the sidekick, the best friend, the one who stuck with the Hero all the way to the end, while everyone else turned against him. Of course the sidekick was always insignificant.

"Ronald we have potions class soon we need to walk to class," stated Hermione in her typical know it all tone, a tone that Ron had grown to love in a love/hate sort of way. Ron, Hermione and Harry settled into their respective seats in the class and prepared for the lesson Snape was going to deliver to them.

Ron stared off into space not noticing the ever slow creep of Professor Snape up to his desk.

"Mr. Weasley, last time I checked this was certainly not a place where you can just doze off," said Snape dryly and with little emotion showing on his face. Ron glanced around in a stupor to see everyone looking at him and some of the Slytherins were snickering behind their hands at Ron being caught not paying attention.

"Quiet all of you or I shall take 10 points from each of your houses!" and everyone promptly did as they were told.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, since you seem to enjoy slacking off why don't you join me in detention so you can slack off some more while cleaning the potions classroom," Snape said with a slightly amused smile.

Ron glared at the dirty floor that he was currently kneeling down on and scrubbing. Doing cleaning was punishment enough, but without the use of his wand - now that was just evil. A couple of hours later Ron was finally finished and got off his knees and walked towards where Professor Snape was currently sitting and grading some papers.

Snape looked up at the presence of Ron standing before him and asked in the same dry tone he always used, "Now Mr. Weasley would you explain to me why you chose to slack off in my class?"

Ron silently knew if he told Snape that the reason he was staring into space was because of the bushy haired know it all that was currently absorbing his thoughts he would be surely be laughed at. So Ron decided to reveal some of the truth without giving anything away.

"I was just thinking about things, Professor."

"About Ms. Granger perhaps?" said Snape with a smirk. Blood suddenly rushed into Ron's cheeks and a dark blush appeared on his face, harshly contrasting with his bright red hair.

"You know, Mr. Weasley, sometimes in life we meet a girl, a girl that will possibly change our whole life for the better or maybe even for the worst. And we convince ourselves that this girl isn't the one maybe because of the insecurities we have or the thoughts from others around us. And then that girl slips away and we are left our whole lives just thinking of what could have been. Don't you think that is terrible Mr. Weasley?"

"Y-y-es, Professor,"Ron stuttered out, his cheeks growing an even darker shade of red.

"Well Mr. Weasley your detention is over, Ms. Granger is probably waiting for you. And Mr. Weasley, next time take your daydreams to another class."

"Of course Professor,"Ron said this time with no stuttering and he then cleared his throat and left the room in search of the girl who occupied his thoughts since the first day they met.

Hermione glanced up to see Ron enter the Great Hall. Hermione stood up as Ron approached her and noticed the look of nervousness on Ron's face. "Ron are you okay? Snape was not too harsh on you, was he?"

Instead of answering her question Ron asked her a question of his own.

"Hermione, do you think the hero always gets the girl?"

Hermione blinked at the strange question but answered anyways because there was never a question she did not answer.

"Well, Ron, not always, it depends on circumstances such as situations, backgrounds, character traits..."

Ron stared at Hermione as she gave him a long speech for an answer as she always did.

"Hermione, please shut up."

"Excuse me, Ronald, I was just answering your-..."

And Hermione lost her train of thought and did not get to finish her sentence because Ron had just silenced her mouth with his. And Hermione decided she did not quite mind because kissing Ron was better than getting anything she had ever experienced before.

The Hero does not always get the girl after all.

**A/N: First try at a Ron/Hermione oneshot. Hope u guys like it and enjoy the summer :). Any thoughts you have on this piece it would be nice if you share it with me through a review. ^^**


End file.
